Ripped Pants
"Ripped Pants" is a SpongeBob SquarePants episode from season one. In this episode, SpongeBob tries to get attention by ripping his pants. Plot The episode starts out at Goo Lagoon , where SpongeBob and Sandy are relaxing on the beach. SpongeBob then begins to play with the sand making various impressions such as a pizza delivery guy and Squidward. Larry the lobster comes over and asks Sandy and SpongeBob if they'd like to lift weights.Sandy accepts the offer right away. SpongeBob reluctantly follows. scene cuts to a pair of bleachers Sandy lifts the barbell and SpongeBob suggests that that is enough for the day. Larry then lifts a barbell with three weights attached to it the audience is impressed.SpongeBob, feeling that they are showing off finds a stick on the ground and lifts it up with little effort, the audience is silent (they are unimpressed) SpongeBob then sinks into the sand. Sandy then lifts a barbell with two anchors attached to it, the audience is very impressed and as they are cheering Larry lifts up the bleachers with the observers still seated there. SpongeBob, still sunken in the sand feels that they are now just showing off. He burrows his way to a nearby camper and asks if he can borrow a couple marshmallows. He attaches the marshmallows to his stick from earlier and tries to lift it but with no success. Determined, he lifts the stick with all his might and rips his pants in the process. The audience then laughs. SpongeBob scuttles away embarrassed. Sandy, assuming SpongeBob did it on purpose then comments "ain't he the funniest little sponge ya ever saw?!". SpongeBob then grins and gets an idea. scene cuts to the volleyball court Everybody is now playing volleyball. SpongeBob is having trouble hitting the volleyball and notices the audience is getting bored so he tries to pick up the ball and when he does so he rips his pants commenting "Oops! I guess I ripped my pants again!" the audience then laughs. Now playing frisbee, SpongeBob asks Sandy to throw the frisbee to him. She does so and SpongeBob lowers his hand casually allowing the frisbee to hit them in the face. Sandy then walks over and asks SpongeBob if he's all right. SpongeBob replies "I guess so. Except I ripped my pants!" Everybody laughs. SpongeBob and Sandy then walk over to an ice cream stand. SpongeBob asks if he can have a banana split. The vendor replies "we don't have that." and SpongeBob says "that's okay, I already split my pants" the vendor annoyed, replies "tee hee... anything else" SpongeBob then asks for ripple and splits his pants. SpongeBob then runs off to a burger stand and begins annoying customers eating at the stand. scene cuts to a surfing competition at Goo Lagoon Everyone is surfing and SpongeBob rips his pants on his board. SpongeBob then wipes out. A lifeguard notices SpongeBob on the beach and runs over to help him and a crowd gathers around them. SpongeBob asks the lifeguard to come closer and tells him that he needs a tailor because he ripped his pants. Everybody then walks off upset and Sandy says "that wasn't funny SpongeBob y'all had me worried sick!". He tries to make the joke work again by saying "not ripped pants, pants ripped off" but he then realizes that everybody is gone (including his pants). He then asks "am I the biggest loser on the beach?" and is soon joined by three other unfortunate citizens and they begin to sing the song "Ripped Pants". Sandy, realizing that SpongeBob's song is true tells him "your song is true. If y'all want to be my friend just be yourself." Larry then asks SpongeBob to sign his pants and when SpongeBob bends over to do so, his underpants rip off and he is embarrassed once again. Fun Facts Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:1999